The Santa Rosa Memorial Hospital CCOP(SRMH CCOP) is the result of intensive development by a core group of oncologists who serve 80% of the`cancer patients in a relatively isolated five county area in Northern California. The sixteen medical and radiation oncologists who form the Redwood Regional Medical Group see over 2800 new patients per year. Two new affiliate sites have joined the SRMH CCOP during the last funding period, bringing an additional five oncologists and expanding the geographic catchment area thus ensuring an adequate patient population for clinical trials accrual. The SRMH CCOP provides the support needed to increase access to the latest cancer treatment and control research protocols in the five counties it serves. The patient population includes a significant number of underserved rural, ethnic and socio-economically disadvantaged individuals for whom the CCOP provides access to state-of-the-art treatment. Our program has systematically assembled the necessary resources: highly trained oncologists, an expert data management staff experienced with cooperative group clinical trials, high quality control standards, hospital resource commitments and involvement of non-oncology specialists. The clinical research team has developed an effective case-finding approach which ensures achievement of CCOP goals. Of particular note is the program's highly successful track record in cancer control accrual resulting in 168 persons being registered to the PCPT trial and 40 patients registered to the STAR trial. As a designated SELECT site, we have registered 28 patients to the study this year. The CCOP plans to register a minimum of 40 patients to SELECT and 10 patients to STAR this year.